


focus (on me)

by HouseOfChansoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, chandi - Freeform, doyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseOfChansoo/pseuds/HouseOfChansoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all the weird things that has happened to Do Kyungsoo, this has got to be the weirdest thing that has ever happened to him. Kyungsoo doesn’t know if he should feel flattered or annoyed. Maybe even both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	focus (on me)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am by no means a Paramedic. All of these I got from my friend who works as one so if there are something wrong, I'm sorry and please point it out to me so I can fix it immediately! Hope you enjoy reading this. Thank you for reading! As always, there are mistakes.

Do Kyungsoo starts his 24-hour shift at midnight – in fact, he had been the one to request the midnight shift instead of having it assigned to him. Thankfully, the contract he is under with the Private Hospital only has him working from Monday through Thursday. Unlike some people, working continuously everyday can get a little bit tiring but Kyungsoo has gotten so used to it, he doesn’t even have any problems with sleeping anywhere and everywhere he possibly can during his shifts.

Kyungsoo stops at the ambulance station and frowns when he does not see his partner just yet. But what else is new? Baekhyun often hangs out with the Pediatric – Dr. Kim Jongdae – until his shift ends so Kyungsoo assumes Dr. Kim’s shift has yet to finish. Kyungsoo doesn’t think he should wait for Baekhyun to do the typical check and so he doesn’t. The ambulance needed to be checked at the start of each shift and since Kyungsoo came earlier than Baekhyun, it isn’t wrong for him to do the job ahead because knowing Baekhyun, he will probably get distracted and God forbid, forgets to refill some items they made need.

Kyungsoo is very meticulous with his work. He looks at the written checklist carefully and double-checks it every single time whenever he moves on to another part of the list. He also needed to make sure that all the medical equipment is working – this often takes time too – and make sure that they have enough supplies on hand. Kyungsoo normally leaves Baekhyun to get the vehicle ready – surprisingly, Baekhyun is very swift when it comes to cars – so that he can concentrate on restocking everything. Kyungsoo thinks it would be embarrassing and dangerous if they left important things like anesthetics or even running out of gas.

Kyungsoo is so in to checking the equipment that he lets out a startled yelp when the siren turned on and he can hear Baekhyun laughing at him. “Byun Baekhyun, you fucker!” Kyungsoo rubbed his chest and willed his heart to calm down – leave it to Baekhyun to be doing shit like this.

Baekhyun laughs again and hands Kyungsoo a warm cup of coffee – from the smell of it, it’s black and Kyungsoo deduced that Baekhyun might have gone with Dr. Kim for dinner – and cheekily replied with a “What? The siren is a part of the vehicle checklist.”

If Kyungsoo hadn’t received the coffee from Baekhyun, he would have not resisted the temptation to punch him in the guts. He rolled his eyes and thanked Baekhyun before he sipped the coffee. Sometimes he absolutely hates having Byun Baekhyun as his partner – because he was just so loud and obnoxious and Kyungsoo isn’t – but at times like this, he is glad he got Baekhyun as his partner. Imagine getting Oh Sehun as his partner – the latter would probably whine about not getting enough sleep and not being able to get his favourite bubble tea anytime he wants to. (Despite that, Oh Sehun is a skilled resident – Kyungsoo knows, Sehun’s attending physician is Kyungsoo’s older cousin, Kim Junmyeon and Kyungsoo has only ever heard of all the good things his cousin can possibly come up with whenever he talks about Sehun).

“Who the hell used the portable oxygen tank and didn’t refill it?” Kyungsoo grumbled to himself – the portable oxygen tank had been one of the last few things on the list he needed to check and prior to that, everything had been smooth-sailing. Kyungsoo is thankful that he managed to change the empty portable oxygen tank with a new one: it would have been disastrous if he had forgot to change this and if he ever needed to use it on scene, the patient could end up not breathing and hurting.

“Okay, I am done.” Baekhyun finally approaches Kyungsoo after he’s done with checking the ambulance. “Are you going to head for the cots in the squad room?” He asks as he unbuttons his shirt.

Kyungsoo nods his head. “I am going to try and take a nap.” Kyungsoo isn’t really tired at that moment but he knows, he needs all the sleep he can get when and wherever he can just so he wouldn’t feel extremely tired on the job later. “You look like you need a long night of sleep.”

Baekhyun yawns. “My shift started this morning but it’s alright. I managed to get an hour worth of sleep at Jongdae’s earlier.” He stretches a couple of times and waits for Kyungsoo to finally be done with his checklist and the both of them head to the squad room.

“With any luck, it will be a quiet night tonight.” Kyungsoo murmurs but somehow, he knows deep down inside that it is never the case. He made himself comfortable on the cot and leaves Baekhyun to do his own business – aka probably talk on the phone with Dr. Kim and went to sleep.

“Soo, wake up – we’ve got a call.” Baekhyun’s voice greets him approximately an hour later and Kyungsoo almost groans when he realises that the noise is their radio alarm activated by the 911 dispatcher. He sits up and almost feels sorry for the poor souls who are being dispatched now until he remembers that he too is being dispatched. So Kyungsoo immediately gets off the cot, quickly folded the duvet and went to the ambulance bay where Baekhyun is already starting the rig.

 

The call had been for a collapsed man at a private residence. Baekhyun knew where the street was without asking the dispatcher for directions and once Kyungsoo is safely seated, Baekhyun immediately drives off. The good thing about getting the midnight shift is that at 3AM in the morning, there is barely any traffic and Baekhyun and Kyungsoo reached their destination in ten minutes’ tops.

When they arrived, Kyungsoo is the first out of the rig and she grabbed the first aid and respiratory kits while Baekhyun brought along the oxygen bag and defibrillator. A police officer – one they are acquainted with named Zhang Yixing – showed them inside the house. Kyungsoo spies the patient sitting on the hallway floor, leaning against the wall being flanked by another officer they knew – Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo frowns when the person finally turns his head to face him – there is blood streaming down his forehead and from what Kyungsoo could see, he mostly had hit himself somewhere and then probably lost conscious a few times – judging by how there were dried blood on his neck – before managing to call the police.

“What happened?” Kyungsoo asks Officer Kim Jongin as he settles beside the patient.

“You’re handsome,” The patient slurred and Kyungsoo almost lost all of his composure at the compliment but manages to school his expression. He notices that the patient keeps on squinting and has labored breathing. “You know on a scale of one to ten, you are a nine and I am the one you need.” He wheezes and Kyungsoo has the urge to smack himself with the first aid kit. His ears are starting to feel hot and Kyungsoo knows the man said it loud enough because he can also hear Baekhyun coughing at the side to hide the laughter. Officer Kim Jongin is staring at the two of them in surprise and Officer Zhang is quietly chuckling to himself.

“He said he had left to go to the bathroom and felt woozy, fainted and might have hit his head against the floor or the sink – he wasn’t quite sure and both of the places he had mentioned had blood as well – and he ended up out here when he regained consciousness.” Officer Yixing explains and Kyungsoo nods his head as he begins his examinations.

It can’t be denied that the man in front of him is certainly handsome. Even with the blood running down his face and how he is constantly slurring and even squinting, Kyungsoo thinks he still looks good looking. It would be bad on his part if he replies to any of the advances but somehow the man is making it hard for him to ignore.

“I think he may need a CT scan just in case.” Kyungsoo murmurs and Baekhyun begins to take note. “Also judging from this cut, it is most likely that…” Kyungsoo looks at the man. “What’s your name?”

“My name is Park Chanyeol but you can call me yours.” He states and attempts a cheeky smile but in the state he is in, Kyungsoo can only sigh and nods his head.

“It is most likely that Mr. Park here needs to have this stitched.” Kyungsoo lightly presses his finger against the injury and Park Chanyeol hisses and proceeds to let out a small moan. Kyungsoo quickly apologizes and turns to look at Baekhyun. “I think we may need the stretcher.” Baekhyun nodded his head.

“You know,” Chanyeol hiccups. “You remind me of my little pinkie toe… little, cute and I’ll probably bang you on the coffee table later tonight.” Chanyeol laughs quietly to himself but the expression he has on his face is rather serious and Kyungsoo cannot help but blush slightly. (It also can’t be helped that the last time he had gotten laid or even complimented had been far too long for him to remember).

Baekhyun coughs loudly and Kyungsoo glared at him. He cleared his throat and motioned for Officer Kim Jongin to leave. He had been looking very uncomfortable with the one-sided exchange and Baekhyun felt bad for the officer – though this was something he can use as blackmail material. It’s not every day he can get to see Kyungsoo being openly hit on and Kyungsoo not attacking anyone for hitting on him. He snickers quietly to himself.

“I want to help.” Jongin jumps up at the opportunity and walks away with Baekhyun. Kyungsoo shrugs his shoulders and turn back to look at the patient. He knows that Yixing is somewhere around the area – probably inspecting anything out of the ordinary… or even admiring the interior of the house because that’s what the officer liked to do.

 

“Will you stop flirting with me? You have a serious injury here and I am trying to tend to your wounds – (Chanyeol makes some indignant noise, protesting that he is feeling fine and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes) – you are slurring right now and I have to keep you awake because I think you may have a concussion and you also went in and out of consciousness prior to us arriving.” Kyungsoo rambles and Chanyeol gives him a very adorable smile.

“You are so cute when you are concerned – do you act like this with all of your patients? Am I special? I think I am special.” Chanyeol giggles to himself and is about to doze off when Kyungsoo snaps his fingers in front of his face, causing Chanyeol to startle awake. “Ah, aside from being sexy, what do you do for a living?” Chanyeol asks as he frowns.

Kyungsoo is almost tempted to punch the man because all of these pick-up lines are seriously starting to get to him and he doesn’t know how much more he can take. He clears his throat and packs up his kit when he hears Baekhyun bringing the stretcher. Kyungsoo is somewhat thankful that Chanyeol lives on the ground floor. “I need you to stay awake for a while, Chanyeol-ssi.” Kyungsoo tells the latter who simply tries to nod his head only to end up wincing so he uses his free hand to give Kyungsoo a thumb’s up. Kyungsoo can’t help but smile at that – it was adorable.

Baekhyun walks in the room with the stretcher and Officer Jongin trails after him. “Come on, Kyungsoo – let us get lover boy back to the hospital and get him checked.” Baekhyun snickers and pointedly avoids looking in Kyungsoo’s direction. Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and stands up before helping Chanyeol (with the help of Officer Jongin and Baekhyun) on to the stretcher. He had managed to clean up the blood around the wound and even though it was still bleeding, it has slowed down dramatically so Kyungsoo hopes they will be able to get him fixed up as soon as they can once they arrive at the hospital.

“Hey, I think your hand looks heavy. Let me hold it for you.” Chanyeol mutters and without waiting for Kyungsoo’s reply, he immediately holds on to Kyungsoo’s hand and despite Kyungsoo trying to pull his hand a couple of times, Chanyeol has a good hold on it.

Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo sheepishly. “I’m sorry but this is the only way I can distract myself from the pain and I am so tired and it’s throbbing a lot right now.” Chanyeol tells him when they finally wheeled him in the emergency room. Kyungsoo is once again thankful that there aren’t a lot of waiting patients so the doctors on duty can easily patch him up. “But may I know your name before you go?” He asks and Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun who is pretending to not pay attention and instead is playing with his phone.

Kyungsoo also spies his cousin walking towards him and his hand is still in Chanyeol’s hold. He spies Sehun’s Ash Grey hair – when did he dye it to Grey? – trailing behind Junmyeon. Junmyeon is mostly going to freak if he sees this. “My name is Do Kyungsoo and can you please let go of my hand now?” He asks politely and when Chanyeol smiles at him, Kyungsoo feels somewhat relieved and he doesn’t quite want to know why he feels disappointed when Chanyeol finally let go of his hand.

“Thank you.”

 

**[おまけ]**

 

Chanyeol clears his throat as he looks at the Paramedic in front of him. The man – Kyungsoo – looks at him and his eyes widen when he finally realises just who is standing in front of him. Chanyeol could also see the tips of his ears turning red and he resists the urge to smile widely because he does not want to scare the paramedic away before Chanyeol even get to know him.

“Hi, uh, I just want to say sorry for the pick-up lines I threw at you the other day and uh, thank you for saving me.” Chanyeol begins lamely and Kyungsoo’s deadpan expression causes him to start sweating and truth be told, Chanyeol actually didn’t plan on going this far. He had just wanted to express his gratitude for the team that helped saved him and he had also wanted to apologise for making the Paramedic – Kyungsoo specifically – very uncomfortable with his advances but nothing ever goes to plan when it comes to Park Chanyeol. “I was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner… with me…?” Chanyeol trails off when Kyungsoo continues to stare at him with his adorable round eyes and furrowed eyebrows.

The two of them are quiet for a few minutes and Chanyeol is almost about to smack himself with the file he sees on the table because this is so embarrassing when someone reaches over to smack Kyungsoo at the back of his head, surprising Chanyeol and Kyungsoo turns around to hiss. Even his hissing is too adorable and Chanyeol wants to cry because why he is so adorable?

“Fuck, Byun Baekhyun – what the hell was that for?” He grits his teeth as he rubs the back of his head.

The man - Baekhyun - rolls his eyes at his friend. “You are making things unnecessarily awkward.” He turns to look at Chanyeol. “Kyungsoo is free Fridays to Sundays – he works the midnight shift from Monday through Thursday. You can come here anytime between then.” Baekhyun tells Chanyeol seriously before he laughs and groans in pain when Kyungsoo elbows Baekhyun on his ribs. “Damn, Kyungsoo, that hurts.” Kyungsoo swats at Baekhyun again and Baekhyun wheezes before bursting out in giggles. “Good luck to you, Mister!” Baekhyun waves at him before running away.

Chanyeol stares at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo doesn’t turn around, at least not for a minute but Chanyeol could see how red his ears are and how flushed his skin currently is and Chanyeol kinda takes that as a good sign. He is about to open his mouth to repeat his question once again – confidence spurred on by Baekhyun’s behaviour – when Kyungsoo finally speaks up.

“You can pick me up after my shift tomorrow.” Kyungsoo tells him before he finally glanced at Chanyeol. The latter seems taken aback by what Kyungsoo had said and he feels somewhat satisfied. “I don’t like going to fancy restaurants so do not take me to any fancy restaurants. I’ll wait for you here tomorrow at 10.” He tells Chanyeol who snaps out of his stupor and nods his head eagerly.

“Thank you! I’ll make sure to remember that and I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” Chanyeol reaches forward to engulf Kyungsoo in a hug – it was so sudden Kyungsoo didn’t have the time to react – and he tightens the hold for the tiniest bit before pulling away. “Have a good night!” Chanyeol grins at him and turns around to leave.

Kyungsoo bites his lower lip and rolls his eyes before turning around. He needs to hunt down one Byun Baekhyun for embarrassing him in front of Chanyeol. (Despite his thoughts of wanting to slaughter Baekhyun and feed his body to stray dogs, Kyungsoo can’t help but feel thankful to his meddling friend as well because if it wasn’t for him. Kyungsoo probably would have taken an entire year to actually reply to Chanyeol’s advances).


End file.
